


shades of blue

by fleurting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: There isn't a name for the exact shade of Seamus' eyes.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	shades of blue

**Author's Note:**

> for [@lands_of_magic](https://lands-of-magic.dreamwidth.org/)'s 15 minute fiction challenge.

There isn't a name for the exact shade of Seamus' eyes. Dean has spent years trying to find it, even more years trying to create something that resembles it. They aren't quite cerulean, aren't quite cobalt or sapphire. They aren't any one thing. It doesn't help that they're constantly changing color either. Sometimes, like when he's angry, they turn a mixture of navy and indigo. When he's happy, they light up as bright as the sky on a warm, sunny day. (Dean particularly loves the color of his eyes on those days. But Dean loves Seamus' eyes every day, no matter what sort of mood Seamus is in.)

He's currently trying, for the nth time, to paint something that'll do Seamus' eyes justice. But, like always, nothing is working. No matter how many different paints he mixes or spells he casts, nothing ever even comes close. He's wasted thousands of pieces of parchment and hundreds of paints on this endeavor. Dean's never been one for giving up but this just might be the thing that breaks him.

Seamus walks into the room, his eyes a blend of Prussian blue and azure, the way they get when he's been up to something. Dean studies him, like he always does, trying to figure out what to do to get that color to transfer onto paper. He surveys his paints and his colored pencils, but, of course, even the ones labeled azure and Prussian blue aren't the exact shade of Seamus' eyes.

"What color _are_ your eyes?" Dean bursts out in a fit of frustration. He's been at this for years, dammit. He just wants a straight answer. Seamus isn't usually one for straight answers, or straight _anything_ , but maybe this time Dean will get lucky.

Seamus looks at him as if he's gone mad.

"Blue."


End file.
